Izanami
Izanami is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series, and the former Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium. Biography Izanami is an immortal being, death incarnate. She is using Saya as a vessel. Her goal is to reduce everything in the universe to nothing. She appears to have a feud with Rachel Alucard. While Ragna sacrificed his left arm to turn Mu-12 back into Noel in the end of Continuum Shift, Izanami damaged the Master Unit, Amaterasu, to disable the time loop while nobody's looking, and took control of the Takamagahara System, thus granting herself the one wish she had always wanted: to prevent time from looping any longer and make the world the way she believes it should be: a "World of Death" where death is permanent, and when things end once, they shall end permanently. In the end of Chronophantasma it was revealed that she plans on creating the True BlazBlue by summoning the Embryo and turning most humans in seithr. Izanami declared that her alliance with Hazama and Relius Clover is now over since the "Banquet" has now ended, and that she will give them a "Good Death" for having served her. Appearance In Saya's body, she looks like a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. Personality Izanami is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. The Goddess remarks that she can "feel" the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Throughout the game, she constantly mocks Ragna with Saya's voice in a playful manner. She is also shown to have little to no concern for her comrades, even to the point of offering Ragna Terumi's head in exchange for joining her side and eventually discarding both Terumi and Relius when they were of no further use to her. In addition, she has no true attachment to her title and announces to the entire world that she willingly hands the role of Imperator to Homura and would grant the "gift" of death to the world. However, she does view Relius in a kinder light, having frequent discussions with him about his motives. However, the two share a certain dislike for Hazama and what they see as his "playful" attitude. Trivia * She is named after Izanami no Mikoto, the goddess of death and creation in Japanese mythology, and the former wife of Izanagi no Mikoto. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Continuum Shift Extend. This could have possibly happened because Kanako Kondō's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu, which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * So far, Izanami is the only unplayable boss character in the series. This is because her boss battle is unique in the fact that the player is mainly fighting her Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, instead of her. * In Continuum Shift's True Ending, Izanami was actually dubious when she talked about Amaterasu. However, the English dub makes it easy to misunderstand that she destroyed the Unit. Gallery Izanami_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Members Category:Evil Characters